PiscaPisca
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Aquelas luzinhas que ficavam acendendo e apagando. -Ficlet Alice centred, Bronze no III Challenge de Oneshots do 6v-


**Pisca-Pisca**

Ela não gostava especialmente do Natal. Não que _não gostasse _de fato, apenas não era seu feriado preferido. Mas de seus pais sim, portanto retornava todos os anos de Hogwarts para casa em dezembro, às vezes um pouco relutante, outras vezes mais animada. Ela participava da festa e ajudava na decoração, e depois da ceia saía para dar uma caminhada na vizinhança. Aquilo começou quando tinha doze anos, e queria fugir da obrigação de arrumar a bagunça que seus primos pequenos fizeram. Inventou uma desculpa qualquer para a mãe e saiu para dar uma volta. Pensou que seria só uma vez, mas, nos anos seguintes, voltou a fazê-lo.

Gostava de ver as luzes das casas.

Era bonito, toda aquela cor.

Não só as lâmpadas, na verdade. Também via as luzes das salas e cozinhas acesas, e sombras e às vezes pessoas se movendo lá dentro, gente trouxa, gente que não era como ela. Muitos bruxos tinham problemas com eles, mas Alice gostava um pouco dos chamados não-mágicos – tanto quanto gostava do Natal. Gostava mais daqueles que faziam grandes bonecos e decorações elaboradas no jardim, mas nem tanto daqueles que misturavam muitas cores (algumas árvores eram tão coloridas que ela mal podia ver os outros enfeites no escuro).

Suas lâmpadas preferidas eram as pisca-piscas.

Aquelas luzinhas que ficavam acendendo e apagando.

Havia uma casa um pouco afastada da sua rua, onde uma velha senhora morava sozinha, e toda a sua decoração se resumia àquelas lâmpadas, enroscadas nos arbustos do quintal. Alice passava vários dos minutos da sua caminhada em frente a ela. Nunca falou com aquela mulher e nunca soube quem ela era, mas sempre esperava as luzes piscarem cem vezes antes de ir embora.

(Quando Frank veio passar o Natal com sua família, e os dois pararam na frente da casa de mãos dadas, ele não entendeu o que diabos Alice via de interessante nas luzinhas. Insistiu que a decoração de Hogwarts era muito melhor e mais bonita, e que até a dos outros trouxas da vizinhança superava aquela ali. Ela lhe lançou um olhar severo, como se o desafiasse a seguir falando mal, e ele corou e riu sem graça, pedindo desculpas.

Durante o tempo que ficaram ali, ele continuou sem entender o que havia de especial nas lâmpadas, mas mesmo assim permaneceu segurando a sua mão até as luzes piscarem duzentas vezes.)

Às vezes sentia vontade de falar com a dona da casa, mas não sabia direito o que dizer. Na verdade, só descobriu que se tratava de uma senhora quando tinha quinze anos, e sem querer pisou num gato no escuro, e o miado agudo que ele emitiu levou-a a ir ver na janela o que estava acontecendo. Ela não tinha como vê-la naquela escuridão, mas mesmo assim Alice virou-se e saiu correndo.

Teve a impressão de que a senhora permaneceu na janela observando, mesmo sem conseguir encontrar o que causara o barulho.

Foi a única vez que chegaram perto de se ver.

Quando as mortes e os desaparecimentos ainda estavam começando, e os termos _"lorde" _e _"comensais"_ ainda não passavam de boatos, ela passou a caminhar mais depressa pela vizinhança, e a olhar com mais freqüência para os lados para garantir que não estava sendo seguida. E, enquanto observava os arbustos da velha, ocorreu-lhe que aquelas luzinhas eram mais ou menos como as pessoas que morriam naquela época – desaparecendo repentinamente com um lampejo, para serem substituídas por outro brilho, que desaparece em seguida e é substituído de novo, e nunca acaba porque é assim que as guerras são.

Ela só contou setenta piscadas naquela noite.

Mas, um ano depois, quando as mortes e os desaparecimentos já eram rotina e os termos _"lorde" _e _"comensais"_ já provocavam arrepios, ela retornou àquela casa e encontrou as luzes apagadas e nenhum lampejo nos arbustos. Nem chegou a sair no _Profeta Diário, _porque eles não tinham como acompanhar todos os crimes contra trouxas da época, mas Alice ficou ali até quase de manhã, soluçando encolhida no chão.

(Ela não chegou a contar sequer a Frank, por achar que parecia bobo, mas esse foi o principal motivo que a levou a entrar para a Ordem da Fênix.)

Quando a Ordem foi formada, ela parou de fazer aquelas caminhadas noturnas. Era algo estúpido para se sentir falta em particular, admitia, com tantas coisas piores acontecendo, mas a incomodava. Ela guardou isso para si mesma por um bom tempo, até desabar uma noite e chorar na cama, soluçando por dez minutos contínuos antes de finalmente conseguir contar a Frank a razão. Ele a abraçou por quase meia hora, afagando seus cabelos, até que se acalmasse. Então disse que tudo ficaria bem. E que ela tinha que ser forte.

"_E, quando tudo isso terminar, você pode levar o Nev para ver as luzes. Apesar de que eu ainda acho que ele vai preferir a decoração de Hogwarts."_

E ela soltou um riso fraco, que ele retribuiu.

Agora, quase vinte anos depois, ela costuma passar o Natal todo na cama, olhando o interruptor. E, quando chega a noite, ela fica acendendo e apagando a luz por várias horas, até quase queimar, e às vezes ela chora um pouco quando faz isso.

Os curandeiros ainda não entendem por quê.

**_X_**

**N/A: **Fic pro III Challenge de Oneshot dos seis vassouras. Faturou o terceiro lugar, incrivelmente. Enfim. Gostei um bocado dela. Tava querendo escrever algo sobre a Alice há tempos, porque a história dela e do Frank ACABA comigo, tipo, muito. Algum dia vou explorá-los melhor como casal. Por enquanto, fica só dela mesmo. Espero que gostem. E, se gostarem, reviewzem! 8D


End file.
